What I'd Do For You
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Raimundo found himself a new girl leaving Kimiko depressed and suicidal, leave her in a temple with him and find out what really goes on in her world... horror, oneshotm graphic!


Disclaimor: I do not own Xiaolin showdown only the plot to this story which my frined says I told her about but yet I don't remember thinking of it!

A/N: Also I'd like to reference just to those who hate reading about gory and graphic disturbing things unless you really have the guts don't read on theirs a reason it's rated M… and I do not recommend this for anyone with a weak stomach!

"Kimiko I- I just don't think this is going to work out," Raimundo stammered as Kimiko sat their, her eyes welling up with tears.

She nodded at him and a skinny blonde girl walked up to him strangling his arm. She let out a sarcastic laugh and slapped him smack across the face throwing all of the memories of her and him away until she found out their temple rooms were going to be right next to each other. The blonde showed up more often and Kimiko became more jealous as the days passed. The blonde was prettier then her, and Raimundo seemed to share a more romantic bond with her, Kimiko couldn't help but cry herself to sleep every night despite the fact Raimundo could hear every last bit of it. Halloween struck upon the day and she found herself alone, Clay and Omi had to decided to put their skills to the test and have a trick or treating contest, Raimundo was out to a dance with his beloved blonde though and they all left her alone, at the temple, sitting in the kitchen, three knifes placed in front of her. She rubbed her hands together and stared at the sterling silver on each. The black handles looked outstretched as she reached slowly, tightening her fingers around it. She clenched it in her hand and let her fingers turn purple from circulation. Taking it to her left wrist she slowly started to saw ignoring the pain and blood that was everywhere. It was at her bone she knew it because she was seeing traces of white through the red.

"Can I go any deeper?" she asked herself quietly.

A warm red liquid dripped onto her open toes and splashed onto the white tiled flooring. She went deeper passing in and out through the pain. A colored gel was appearing along with white chips and more red blood. It was her marrow defiantly; despite she was being blinded from loss of blood she knew it was and couldn't hide the fact she was actually cutting through her arm. She wrapped a towel around the know bare stub of her arm and stared at the hand with the puffy pink nails and the red blood spilling out from it still. She swore she saw it move but maybe loss of blood was getting the best of her. She gagged once but closed her eyes and swallowed. Taking her other hand she wrapped the towel tighter even though looking at the redness of it she didn't know if it was doing any good anymore. She grabbed her know cold and stiff hand up off the table where it had been lying a pool of blood and held it tight making her way into Raimundo's room. She quickly unfolded his blanket and dropped it on the bed rushing herself into the bathroom. She found a bandage and wrapped it up noticing the bleeding still had not stopped but pulled an oversized sweatshirt on to hide it going back into the kitchen to clean up her mess. She made her way into her bedroom before anyone was able to see her awake.

-

Raimundo had, had one two many that night so suringly did not notice the fact of what Kimiko had done to herself. He put his head against his pillow and bulged himself up into a ball. He woke up the next morning and a loud scream was heard. His face was right next to the now bluish purple hand and the pink nails stood out like black hair in a pack of blondes. Clay and Omi rushed in with chocolate all over their mouths but covered them when they saw what was wrong. Raimundo flung himself off his bed and Kimiko stood at the doorway hiding her arm in her sweatshirt and putting the other one of the pole next to his room border. He stared at her freshly coated pink nails and the blood stains at the tip of her sweatshirt sleeve. It wasn't long before Omi and Clay were also staring at her. She shook her head in terror knowing they knew. Raimundo edged her and she kicked him flat in the lower stomach making him fall to the ground clutching his intestines which had just been hit with the back end of a heel. She laughed and flung herself into the bathroom ready to take a shower. When she got out she took a towel and flung it throughout her hair letting the black strands fly.

Raimundo had gotten over what he had seen that morning and was making out with the blonde girl who he had somehow managed to come up with a name for, Martha. They were lip locking and exchanging their spit right their on the coach she carelessly passed last night. She studied her thing ankle and looked at the braclet hanging loosly from it. She ran into a shed Omi and Clay had finished the year before grabbing and axe. Starting to cry she did one short motion knocking her out and knocking half of her foot to the other side of the shed. Blood was spilt around her and she slowly opened her eyes trying to get up but hopelessly but failing miserably. She stared at the axe which she could easily reach with a crawl. The pain hurt, she felt like she didn't even want to live. She grabbed it and swung it around clawing it into her back and cutting through a thin layer of her muscle. Another whack in the back caused her to let out a small whimper until she aimed for a little higher sending the axe flying through her neck. It stayed there until Raimundo had to come out there to grab something. He didn't notice she had an axe implanted in the back of her neck he only noticed her back and the ground filled with blood and the almost crystal tears that filled the sides of her eyes. He touched one and her head feel forward revealing her hair chopped halfway off, her neck sliced straight across, raw skin tissues around the edges, and blood everywhere.

Authors Note:

Umm I have to admit that was the creepiest story I have ever written, boys don't cheat, girls don't do what Kimiko did, my warnings to you! Well if you read please review I'd be very pleased even if it's not the nicest thing to hear I'd like to hear your personal opinon, this story is dedicated xxFireWarriorxx, it was my umm new horror story but don't worry the other one is in progress also dedicated to my good friend zestychicken2 who had to tell me I thought of this earlier this year, this story would not be created without her and the helpful encouragement from xxFireWarriorxx thanks you two! 


End file.
